


Riding the dyke

by TomEn



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, LGD, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomEn/pseuds/TomEn
Summary: Just a short smut, written for a Discord group.





	Riding the dyke

**Author's Note:**

> Story written for the LGD community: https://discord.gg/4PG5j77

Utena's fingers trembled when she unzipped the zipper in the man's trousers. She couldn't believe she's doing so. Just as she finished, his cock jump out, slapping her face. 

“Kiss it” said the fat man.

Fighting with disgust, Utena planted a kiss on the cock's tip, feeling it's taste on her lips. Her hands reached to the stiff manhood, massaging it, as her tongue licked the lip. Finally she opened her red lips and slowly took the cock inside, while her fingers started to fondle man's hair balls.

She could his palm on her head, patting her pink hair as she sucked him. Utena was utterly disgusted of what she was doing. The fact that her lover, Anthy, stood right behind her, was making whole situation even worse. Himemiya was silent, like always in such situations. 

Yes, this man won the duel and owned Anthy now. Utena knew the rules and she was read to fight him again to get Anthy back. But she had to wait some days. And nights. Then he came to her room with Anthy and said that he won't have sex with Himemiya, but only if Utena will take her place.

Utena wanted to be a prince, to save princesses in danger. She was always willing to fight for what she believed. She wasn't afraid of wounds or pain. But this... this was a kind of sacrifice that made her feel really uneasy.

“Take it deeper” commanded the man, using his hand to make her head bob back and forward. 

“Guuhhnpphmmm!!!” Utena begun to choke when the tip of the penis poked her throat. But the man wasn't willing to release her. Holding her head with his both hands, he face fucked helpless Utena till he finally came. His sperm shoot inside her mouth. Utena coughed, some of the semen shoot out of her noseholes. Man took the penis out, to shot the last load right on her face.

“That's the best make up for dykes like you” he said, looking at the mess at Utena' face. Her face went red from shame and embarrassment. She would like to beat him to the pulp. But since he owned Anthy, she couldn't lay her hand on him.

Man lay on the bed and waved on Utena.

“Come on, dyke, straddle me and ride my cock. I want to see how good cowgirl you can be.”

Utena removed her shorts and then her panties. Her pussy was perfectly waxed. She walked on the bed, trying not to look back at Anthy. His cock stood up, big and shiny with her saliva. 

“Ungghhhhmmmm!” she made a moan of discomfort, when she mounted him. Having no choice, Utena begun to move her hips, riding the big cock. Man reached to her perky breasts, feeling them up as she fucked him. Her face was full of the mixed feelings, since the humiliation and sexual pleasured filled her. Soon she was riding him as hard as she could, her long, pink hair flew in the air as she moaned loudly. Her tight pussy walls were clenching on this dick, milking it. 

He smiled, watching the most famous Othori academy's dyke riding his cock like a wanton. He would love to make all these girls who looked at Utena as their prince, see her now. He face was filled with sexual pleasure and desire. He held himself back from cumming as long as he could, but finally, he came, filling Utena's pussy with his seed. 

“That's a good dyke” he said, sitting on the bed, when Utena knelt between his legs and cleaned his cock. He looked at her. 

“I want you to come tomorrow at the classes in the girly uniform” he said. 

“No, please...” she said, but he slapped her face.

“As the punishment, Anthy...”

“No, please, I will do this, just don't make her...”

“Ok, ok... but since you tried to disobey me, you are prohibited to wear any bra or panties. Don't try to lie to me, I'll check it out tomorrow” he said as he left. Utena sobbed, wondering what other evil things he plans fpr her. But she also felt her pussy throbbing. Despite the circumstances, she found that the sex with him was really good...


End file.
